poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in Justice League: War/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in Justice League: War. The Beginning/Parademons Invade Gotham (The film starts with someone speaking about events that happen prior to the events leading up to this point) * Narrator: Long ago, the universes were seperate from eachother, pefectly balanced, and each with their own heroes (shows clips featuring various protaganists, from Spider-Man to Super Mario, from Lord Raiden to Princess Twilight Sparkle) and villians. (shows clips featuring various antagonists, from Maleficant to Dr. Eggman, from to Megatron to Thanos) However, for reasons beyond our control, some mysterious force has merged all the universes into one, how this happened, we do not know, but what we do know, is that it brought these universes' heroes and villians into ours. (shows Thanos along with countless other villians) One in particular, the Mad Titan, Thanos, brought a bunch of the villians together and formed the Villian League, a evil legion focused on taking over the universe, however, (shows a majority of the heroes) a majority of the heroes, including the Justice League and the Avengers and even several villains, also united and formed the Super Taskforce Squad to combat the Villian League, both teams' numbers grow each day, but in the end, only one force will preveil, which one? That's for the future to decide. (Then the movie starts with a news report from Channel 4 news) * News Reporter: New insight on the rash of terrifying abductions plaguing Gotham City. Warning; This footage may be too mature for younger audiences. (shows someone at ATM getting abducted by a mysterious creature) Is this the mysterious Batman who's been spotted in Gotham? (At a bus, two kids were watching the clip) * Charlie: Uh, stop it, Max. Too scary. * Max: I'm the Batman, Charlie. * Charlie: I've come to suck your blood. (Outside, someone was trying to catch the bus to no avail) * Woman: Hey, come on. Stop the bus, darn it. running but then gets grabbed the mysterious creature that abducted the man from the video (The creature runs on a rooftop with the woman and jumps down, little did the creature know, that it was being followed by Hal Jordan, otherwise known as Green Lantern, all the while, Megatron, Dr. Eggman and Bill Cipher, three members of the Villian League were watching nearby) *Bill Cipher: Well, I see that the Parademons have already been dispatched. *Megatron: Yes, once the motherboxes activate, Darkseid can send the rest of them over. *Dr. Eggman: Indeed, however, making sure the invasion suceeds isn't our only mission... *Bill Cipher: Wha- What do you mean Eggman? *Megatron: In case you forgot Cipher! We are also looking for the AllSpark! *Bill Cipher: Oh yeah! That thing. chuckles Why do do we need it exactly? *Megatron: I need it so I can restore Cybertron and remake it in my image, and we must find it before Optimus Prime, the Autobots and their Super Taskforce Squad allies do! *Dr. Eggman: Well, we won't have to worry about them right now. (scans the area) From the looks of it, only Hal Jordan seems to be here at the moment, if the rest show up, I'll send my robots after then, sound good? *Megatron: Yes! (Meanwhile, on the Death Star, Deadpool was colouring a picture about him killing Francis person that caused his scaring during his Weapon X treatmeant while listening to "Salt N Pepa - Shoop", he suddenly turns to the camera) *Deadpool: the audiance Wha- Oh! Oh hello, I know right, what in the world did I have to do to convince Thanos to let me into the Villian League? I can't tell you, but it involves a lot of money and a lot of stuff about balancing the universe. Anyway, I've got places to be, a face to fix, and- *Starscream: Who in the world are you talking to? *Deadpool: Oh, no one in particuler? chuckles Does Thanos want me? *Starscream: No, I was just gonna remind that you should be on Earth, helping some of the other villians look for the AllSpark and making sure the Super Taskforce Squad doesn't interfere with our plans! *Deadpool: Oh, right! for the portal that leads to Gotham Maximum effort! in, with Starscream following pursuit (Back on Earth, the Parademon was carrying the woman it had abducted across the rooftops when Green Lantern drops by) * Green Lantern: Going somewhere buddy? (the Parademon ignores him and files away) Alright, you wanna dance, let's dance! his Green Lantern ring to form a dragon which quickly surrounds the Parademon Your move precious. (The Parademon throws the woman into the street) No no, don't! Crap! * (As the woman falls, Spider-Man swoops in on his web and catches her, before placing her safely back on the street) * Spider-Man: It's okay, get somewhere safe! * Woman: Thank you. away * Green Lantern: Spider-Man? * Spider-Man: Oh, hey Lantern, what's up? * Green Lantern: I'm fine... around Where's the rest of the squad? * Spider-Man: They'll be here soon, but I couldn't just stick around while someone was falling to their doom. * Green Lantern: Makes sense, anyways, I'm gonna find where that creature went now. up into the sky and looks around Where did that thing go? then, the Parademon comes up from behind him and rams him into a neon sign * Spider-Man: Uh-oh. climbing the walls to catch up to them * Green Latern: at the Parademon, who's cloak had burned away Hi-Tech armor, huh? Parademon grabs him Gonna have to do better than that! Parademon proceeds to punch him several times, sending him onto another rooftop Okay, that's better. * Spider-Man: Lantern, you alright? *Green Lantern: Never better... Parademon stomps on his chest before it prepares on crush him, however, before it can even have a chance, Green Lantern gets teleported away by magic and a bolt of lightning strikes the Parademon before Bruce Wayne, better known as Batman, kicks the monster onto another rooftop, Lantern then gets teleported back What just happened? up to see Twilight Sparkle and the Thundergod Raiden Oh, s'up? the Quinjet flying near them *Spider-Man: Phew, good thing you showed up when you did. *Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. down with Raiden as the Quinjet lands We got here as soon as we could. You alright Hal? *Green Lantern: Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for the save. *Quinjet opens, revealing several of the Super Taskforce Squad members, including Mario, Danny Phantom, the Ninja Turtles, Sora, Donald, Goofy, the rest of the Mane Six, Shadow, Sub-Zero, and several others *Pinkie Pie: Cavalry's here! *Spider-Man: Alright, is that everyone, or? *Bumblebee: Not exactly, several of the others are currently looking for the AllSpark, finding it has been proving difficult though. *Batman: at the Parademon What were you doing at the docks? I want answers. *Green Lantern: Batman? At S.T.A.R. Labs/Victor's Football Game/Wonder Woman at the White House ??? At Metropolis/Clash with the Villian League/Over at Apokolips ??? The Motherbox Portals Opens/Victor is Wounded/The Super Taskforce Squad vs. The Parademons ??? The Birth of Cyborg/Back at the White House/The Flash Zooms In ??? Enter Shazam/The Super Taskforce Squad save the President/Darkseid's Plan ??? Optimus Finds the AllSpark/Sub-Zero confronts Scorpion/Scorpion joins the Heroes ??? * Sub-Zero: Scorpion... * Scorpion: Lin Kuei scum! * Sub-Zero: sighs I grow tired of being blamed for your clan's demise, especially not when I know the truth! * Scorpion: Then let this be our final battle, but know this, but the end of this, I will have your head! * and Sub-Zero get into a full on battle, which Sub-Zero is able to win despite Scorpion's strength * The Squad takes on Darkseid and the Villian League/Thanos kicks Deadpool out/Deadpool joins the Heroes ??? at the Death Star * Thanos: You told them about our plans?! * Deadpool: Well, accidently, but hey, you gotta admit, blowing up the president's plane was pretty clever, right? * Thanos: Deadpool by the neck You madman! You idiot, now they're likely gonna come here and try to blow the whole place up! * Deadpool: Pfft, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning! laughs * Quan Chi: Unless you value your life, I recommend you stop taking. * Deadpool: You forget Kratos, I can't die! Besides, what's Grimace over here gonna do, launch me into Space?! laughs * Thanos: Execellent suggestion! * Deadpool: Why thank yo- Wait what?! * Chi opens a window with a nice view of Earth * Thanos: Deadpool, your services are no longer required! * Deadpool: Wait, Thanos, wait, I still need to kill Francis! I can do better next time, please no! throws Deadpool out the window, sending the Merc with a Mouth, plumerting towards Earth NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! * Ice King: Okay, now that was just uncalled for. * Thanos: Wanna join him?! * Ice King: gulp No. * Rocksteady: Note to self, never get on Thanos' bad side. * Bebop: Note to self, more like note to everyone. * Rocksteady: Whatever. (Back on Earth, the Squad was still battling Darkseid, though Darkseid was proving to be a more power opponant) * (Deadpool comes crashing down, after being launched from the Death Star from Thanos) * Squidward: What the? * looks at the crater * Deadpool: up Oh, my head... Huh? at himself, he was perfectly fine I'm alive... I'M ALIVE!!! happily to himself, before noticing the Taskforce Squad looking at him angrily Uh, this isn't exactly what it looks lik- * grabs Deadpool by the leg and starts tossing around like a stress doll before slamming him into the ground * Deadpool: Ow... * Hulk: Puny mutant. * Liu Kang: Why are you even here? * Deadpool: Long story short, that S-hole Thanos launched me from Vader's space station because he I thought I was annoying! * Spider-Man: Unsurprising, but harsh at the same time. * Applejack: Why did you even join them in the first place? * Deadpool: He said something about tracking down the guy who screwed up with my face at Weapon-X or something, IDK, but he's in for it now, especially now that I'm joining you guys! * Rocket Raccoon: Oh, and what makes you think we'll let you on after everything you've done?! * Deadpool: Because, I can help you get onto the Death Star, and I can tell you where Darkseid's keeping all the people he captured... You just have to trust me... * heroes look at eachother * Ben Tennyson: sighs Fine, but sign of a doublecross, and you'll find yourself in a prison cell at Arkham, understood. * Deadpool: Yep, in fact I should probably Pinkie promise on that, then again, I heard Pinkie doesn't get too happy if one of those are broken. * Pinkie Pie: True 'dat. Megatron comes for the AllSpark/Disabling the Death Star/Obi-Wan vs. Darth Vader ??? Going to Apokolips/Freeing all the Captured Humans/Sub-Zero vs. Noob Saibot * (They eventually found the room where the abducted humans were placed to be turned into Parademons) * Deadpool: at the door Hmm, how much C4 is this gonna take? * Rarity: Not everything has to be solved with explosives, darling! * Cliffjumper: Just let him, the door isn't gonna open itself. * Deadpool: Yeah, but seriously, how much is this gonna take?! * Applejack: I don't really know... * Donatello: Well, maybe if we carry the seven- * Deadpool: You know what, forget the math, let's just use all of it! all the C4 on the door EVERYBODY GET DOWN! (Everyone ducks while Green Lantern puts up a shield, the C4 explodes, taking the door with it) * Rico: Kablammo! * Deadpool: to a Parademon and stabs it with his swords How's that for impenetrable butthole?! * (Desaad and Noob Saibot are seeing all of this through the security system) * Computer: Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! * Desaad: What?! How did they find us?! * Deadpool: warps behind Desaad Your Boom Tubes lead right to your planet, not really a smart decision. away * Desaad: Darn you! * Noob Saibot: at the group and notices Sub-Zero among the heroes Let's go! * Desaad: What? * Noob Saibot: Let's go stop them, but let me tell you this, Sub-Zero is mine! his sickle as he walks away with the others, Kowalski finished putting in the codes for the cages that were holding the captives * Kowalski: There, it should take a couple minutes for them to open, but other than that, we're all good. * Skipper: Execellent job, Kowalski. * (Suddenly, more parademons show up) * Mario: There's more?! * Sub-Zero: We're on their homeworld, what do you expect? * Leonardo: Either way, we should probably take care of them. * Tommy Oliver: Right. (grabs his Master Morpher) Dino Thunder, Power up! (morphs into the Black Dino Thunder ranger) Let's get them! * (everyone agrees and gets into a battle stance) *(the Parademons begin to charge at the heroes, who fight back vailently) *(Sub-Zero finishes freezing some Parademons when he hears a voice) *Noob Saibot: at Sub-Zero You! *Sub-Zero: Me? *Noob Saibot: You are not worthy of the name "Sub-Zero". *Sub-Zero: Who are you to judge?! *Noob Saibot: I wore those colors before you. *Sub-Zero: shocked What? Could it be... realizes Bi-Han?!? *Noob Saibot: Yes Kuai Liang. It is I, Quan Chi restored me. *Sub-Zero: Restored?! You look like nothing but a flawed copy of your former self. *Noob Saibot: I have no flaws. Quan Chi has perfected me. *Sub-Zero: For what end? To serve Shinnok, and the Villian League?! *Noob Saibot: It suits my purpose. *Sub-Zero: Then I will not regret your defeat Brother. into a battle stance *Noob Saibot: into a battle stance We share blood. But we are not brothers. Blinding Darkseid/Ice King Joins the Heroes/Blowing Up the Death Star ??? Defeating the Villian League/Megatron's Death/The Defeat of Darkseid * Sonic: attacks some of Eggman's robots Guys, how's it going up there? * Green Lantern: We've rescued all the hostages and Desaad is dead. * Deadpool: You're welcome! * Sub-Zero: We'll be transporting everyone back soon, just keep going and make sure Megatron dosen't get the AllSpark and Darkseid dosen't send anymore Parademons. * Sonic: Right! * Cipher is seen using a forcefield to protect himself from Heavy's Minigun bullets * Bill Cipher: Nice try fatso, but it'll take more than that to- * Scorpion: GET OVER HERE! his Kunai into Cipher's eye and rips it out * Bill Cipher: AGH! MY EYE! Do you know how long it takes to regenerate that?! * with Optimus, Megatron and several other members of the squad. * Bumblebee: Optimus up You alright Optimus. * Optimus Prime: Yes... I'm alright, but If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it. * SpongeBob: Oh sure, that's fi- What?! * Optimus Prime: I must. It's the only way. * Twilight Sparkle: You know your friends won't approve. * Optimus Prime: Guys, you must understand. * Mickey: The Cube is raw power. It could kill both you and Megatron. * Optimus Prime: It's a risk I'll have to take. It's been an honor learning great things from you. * Raiden: sighs If that is your choice, I'll accept. * Optimus Prime: Get behind me. * do * Optimus Prime: It's just you and me, Megatron. * Megatron: No, it's just me, Prime! * Optimus Prime: When this battle ends, one shall stand, one shall fall. * Megatron: You still fight for the weak! That is why you lose! * and Megatron deploy their weapons then charge at each other (Meanwhile, the others were trying to kick Darkseid into the Boomtube back to Apokolips] * Darkseid: I am Darkseid! comes out of another Boomtube and punches Darkseid nearer to the portal * Superman: I don't care! towards him as the rest of the Super Taskforce Squad leave the Boomtube ??? (Meanwhile, Optimus and Megatron were still battling for the Allspark, with several members of the squad and Starscream and Shockwave watching) * Starscream: Lord Megatron, the rest of the Villian League has retreated, we should get out of here! * Megatron: Not until I get what I came for! * Donald: There's no way you're getting the Allspark! * Megatron: I think overwise! * Optimus Prime: Let's finish this! * continues fighting Optimus. Soldier fires several rockets upon Megatron, damaging him. Megatron runs to Eddy to try and grab the Allspark, but Optimus trips him and Megatron falls * Double D: I don't have a good feeling about this! * Ed: I don't have any feeling at all! * looks between the two leaders, wondering who he should give the Allspark to * Megatron: I'll kill you... Mine... Allspark! * Optimus Prime: Eddy, put the Cube in my chest now! * Eddy: Uh right! about it for a moment On second thought! to Megatron * Optimus Prime: No Eddy! * shoves the Allspark into Megatron's chest, destroying the Allspark, but causing Megatron to malfuntion in the process and he collapses, dead * Eddy: Phew, that was close... * Double D: Eddy Oh Eddy, I'm so proud of you, you did it! * Eddy: Yeah, I did, didn't I? * Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, that was still a big risk though. at Optimus * Optimus Prime: You left me no choice, brother. * Goofy: confused Brother? * Optimus Prime: Yes. We were brothers before we became enemies. * Twilight Sparkle: Oh. * Starscream: in shock I WILL AVENGE YOU MASTER! grabbed by Shockwave * Shockwave: Starscream, do not be a fool! a portal to the Death Egg * Starscream: Oh curse you and your logic! The World is Saved/Happy Ending ??? Epilogue/Repairing Megatron/Thanos wants the Chaos Emeralds the Death Egg, Thanos was critizing the Villian League for their failure *Thanos: angrily I hope you're proud of yourselves! With the Allspark destroyed, we can no longer restore Cybertron, not to mention Darkseid's currently trapped on Apokolips! *Bill Cipher: Hey, we tried Thanos, well some of us did, but still! *Darth Vader: Maybe so, but we still sustained heavy losses, we kicked Wade Wilson off, Hanzo and the Ice King doublecrossed us, and I ended up having a run-in with my old mentor. *Thanos: Indeed, I'm still surprised you came back from your fight with Obi-Wan alive, Skywalker. *Shao Kahn: And what about Megatron? If he is dead, who will lead the Decepticons? *Dr. Eggman: No need to worry Kahn. a disc Behold, I had all of Megatron's data saved onto this disc! So we can repair him from scratch! *Kano: How? The Allspark pratically destroyed Megatron's Spark, replacing that won't be easy, or come cheap. *Thanos: We'll find a way, Kano. Shockwave, Eggman, you help Knockout and Kano repair Megatron. *Shockwave: Yes sir. *Lex Luthor: So, what do we do now? *Thanos: Thankfully, I have another plan... screen shows the Chaos Emeralds The seven Chaos Emeralds are a source of unlimited power, however, they are currently in the possession of our enemies... If we can take them from them, and use them to power a weapon of some sorts. (puts in a code onto the screen and Dr. Robotnik (or Classic Eggman) appears) *Dr. Robotnik: Hey Thanos. *Thanos: Robotnik, how's work on the Hyper Metal Sonic going? *Dr. Robotnik: It's going good, about 50% completed, why'd you ask? *Thanos: eviily You'll see...